City of the Damned
by DerryBabe
Summary: The Xiaolin dragons find themselves in an old cursed city witch is the home to some very unusual teenagers! Can they survive the city? and what happens when a certain dragon becomes the living dead? C'mon its crap i know so be nice! R&R Chapter FIVE up!
1. Default Chapter

**(A:N) Dannii: **Hello my friends! It's I DerryBabe back to haunt you all with another new fic because I can't help myself! Someone needs to restrain me!

**Rai:** In more ways than one!

**Dannii: **SILENCE MUSE!

**Rai:** Meep…

**Dannii:** Elfinsorceress0530 has given me permission to write this, as she was the first person to write a vampire like story! Any ways I hope you like this and um… the plot even confuses me so…. Y'know RR

City of the Damned

Chapter one

It was late at night the moon and stars where burning brightly in the inky navy blue sky. The Xiaolin temples lights were extinguished and the four young dragons were sleeping peacefully…. Or so they were supposed to be! Instead of having a good night sleep for training tomorrow morning the four teenagers had crowded into Kimiko's room to have a serious discussion.

"There is no such thing as werewolves, ghouls, vampires or other silly fairytale creatures!" Kimiko scoffed rolling her eyes.

"How do you know?" Raimundo asked, "Have you ever meet one?"

"Well no… but they're just figments of peoples imaginations!" Kimiko said impatiently.

"Ha see you have no proof!" Raimundo told her smugly.

"Aye but have you ever seen one partner?" Clay asked the Brazilian.

"Yeah… I've seen some strange things I mean you don't grow up with a travelling circus and a bunch of gypsies and don't see strange things happen!" Raimundo told them seriously.

"I also do not believe in such silly matters," Omi declared.

"So you guys don't believe in the city of the damned?" Raimundo said slowly as if he knew something they didn't.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Kimiko said taking a sudden interest in filing her nails and ignoring him.

"Y'know what guys?" Raimundo said to the other two boys, "I really don't know why I asked her to be my girlfriend!" and for this comment he received a slap in the face with a pillow.

"So are ye gonna tells us 'bout this here city of the damned or not?" Clay asked sniggering at Raimundo.

"Not after that!" Raimundo said rubbing his sore check Kimiko smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Omi looked on in fascination while Clay rolled his eyes and became interested in something far away, when finally the Brazilian pulled away from the Japanese girl, "Okay…I'll tell you!"

"Works every time" Kimiko smirked snuggling up to him.

"The city of the damned is an abandoned place… it used to be a really popular spot except for the odd disappearances of people nobody ever really paid attention to it. Until one night a young girl went missing from her fathers house. Her father just happened to be a very rich and wealthy man and sent a huge search party out to find his daughter with a reward. Many men searched for her and a few found the girl… but didn't live! As it happens the girl was turned into some kind of creature and kilt most of the cities people my draining them of all their blood… and she couldn't seem to stop herself and went on killing one after the other. The creature who turned her tried to stop her but couldn't so he kilt her vowing that he would she her again someday. It's said that they had been lovers… and he's still there to this day waiting for her"

"That was crap…" Kimiko told him sympathetically.

"I know but hey! Not all stories are good" Raimundo replied.

"What do you think-" Omi began but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo's voice echoed and the four teenagers ran out into the corridor where they met Master Fung and Dojo who where raising their eyebrows at them because the three boys were in nothing but their boxers while Kimiko was wearing a nightdress and had come out of her room.

"Uh… we can explain Master Fung sir" Clay said shyly.

**(A:N)** First chapter is shit I know but the next chapter is when everything starts happening okay! Promise the next one will be good!

Cya love ya xoxo

.:Dannii:.


	2. Meet Becky

**(A:N)** Hello everyone! Yeah I'm back I haven't updated since 20th February (gulp) sorry about that but I've had NO time what so ever to write anything, the other members of deviant art all know what a rough time I've been having lately and my tough time with my self harm problem (Which I'm happy to say I haven't done in over a week :) wheee!) So I finally got some time to myself & decided to write a new chapter to help me relax & to make sure you lot don't forget me ;)

Prepare for a long ass disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin showdown or the characters, Sarah belongs to Elfinsorceress0530, Katie belongs to Lonewolfprincess, Jill belongs to Cartoonhottie200, Becky belongs to my big sister Becky, Ash belongs to my boy toy Ash & Dannii belongs to me but the character design for her belongs to Becky also. I own the plot Oo

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers you make me feel so much better about myself (Hugs you all) anyways here's the next chapter!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

City of the damned

Chapter two

After a LOT of explaining to Master Fung and Dojo and a quick change the four Xiaolin dragons set off to find the new Shen Gong Wu which was the eyes of another (A:N yeah the same ones from MS) they sat on Dojos back the cold wind hitting them up the face which made their eyes water.

"So where are we going?" Kimiko called to the dragon as she grabbed onto Raimundo to help keep her self and her boyfriend warm. "Somewhere…" Dojo muttered flying faster to their destination. As they grew closer to where the Shen Gong Wu lay the Xiaolin dragons grew more anxious the surroundings seemed to get darker and more 'horror movie' like as Raimundo pointed out. They started to descend onto the land beneath them that they noticed was like an old old town that had been abandoned and partly burned down. In the distance they could just make out the outline of what looked like an old castle.

"Anyone else getting' a lil creped out by this place?" Clay asked nervously hoping off Dojo and helping Kimiko down. "You should be!" Raimundo whispered looking around with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly. "And why's that partner?" Clay asked looking puzzled while Kimiko pulled out her PDA. "Because… this… this is the city of the damned!" Raimundo stuttered. The other dragons looked at each other and then at Raimundo and back at each other.

"Never mind all that rubbish" Dojo cried out, "We have a Shen Gong Wu to find!" the team split up into two groups Clay, Omi, Dojo and then Kimiko and Raimundo

Kimiko and Raimundo walked through what probably used to be the centre of the town the buildings here looked much more taller and grand.

"Kimi there's something… I um need to tell you" Raimundo muttered quietly looking at his feet. "Sure!" Kimiko replied still looking around for any sign of the Shen Gong Wu. "Kimi this is important" Raimundo stated grabbing her arm Kimiko turned to look at him and saw from the expression on his face this was serious. "Rai what's wrong?" she asked. "Nothings wrong… I just… just wanted you to know… that I-"

"RUN!" a female voice shouted from behind them the two spun around to see a girl. She was skinny and slender with a little bit of muscular tone, her skin was really pail and her hair was red with a black streak in front and black layer underneath which came to her shoulders, she had piercing light blue eyes and she was wearing baggy dark clothing with a pair of black and purple striped arm warmers and was about 5'5'' tall.

"RUN" she yelled again as she drew closer to them. Kimiko looked behind the girl and gasped in horror at what she could only describe as flying mutant bats. The girl grabbed each of them by the arm & continued running pulling the two terrified teenagers with her. They ran around a corner & the girl made them hide behind some empty crates.

"What the hell is going on?" Raimundo asked panting. "What the hell are you two doing here is the better question!" the girl stated. "Well my name is Kimiko Toho and this is Raimundo Pedrosa" Kimiko told her. "I'm Becky" she smiled shaking there hands, "You need to be careful, if those mutant vamps get you… then times up" Becky told them.

There was a horrible screech and one of the mutant vamps knocked Becky into a near by wall. She quickly jumped back up and growled she slowly transformed, she grew a long cat like tail, and paws, pointy cat ears and her face took on some cat features. Kimiko & Raimundo stood there in shock at her transformation just as a pair of bright white-feathered wings sprouted from her back. Kimiko couldn't watch as the Becky and the mutant engaged in battle she buried her face in Raimundo's chest and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

When the battle was over Becky walked back over to them tired and wounded. "Are you okay?" Raimundo asked her. "I'll live" Becky smiled and motioned for them to follow her, they walked into one of the old buildings and down into the basement where she pulled open a trapdoor. They when down further underground and they found themselves in a corridor. "C'mon the others will be waiting" Becky told them. "But what about our friends?" Kimiko asked walking beside her. "They're all ready here!" Becky told her sympathetically. "Uh I hope you don't mind but… what are you?" Raimundo asked receiving a painful nudge in the ribs from Kimiko. "That's okay" Becky laughed, "I'm a were cat" she told them and pushed open a pair of double doors.

"Hey guys" Becky smiled walking in were as Kimiko & Raimundo hesitated looking at the sense before them. There was two girls who where tending to Clay, Omi & Dojos wounds they both had brown hair but ones was curly with jade green eyes while the others was straight with blue eyes. There was another girl who had jet-black hair the bleach blonde highlights that fell to her waist with violet eyes who was wiping blood from her mouth, there was a tall boy of 17 with brown hair and blue-green eyes who was trying to remove a sword that had been lodged in his stomach and finally there was another girl with long brown hair, blue eyes who was dressed in all black who was wearing a pair of grey arm warmers who was trying to help the boy.

"Who are these people?" Raimundo muttered to Kimiko. "I have no idea!" she replied.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) **whoa… that's the longest chapter I've wrote in a while :) and you may have noticed that I've wrote my chapter properly this time with out taking spaces after every time someone speaks! Any who I hope you enjoyed that chapter… I hope it was better than the last one though I doubt it! It was crap wasn't it! Gah! Tell me the TRUTH and tell me what needs improving!

Cya love ya all xoxo

.:Dannii:.


	3. Vampires, werewolfs, witchs and demons

**(A:N)** Hi guys! I'm back mwahahaha! Soz for taking so long to update but I did a GCSE exam today and I have another on Wednesday! Oh by the way…

DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODES OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN TODAY ON CN? IT WAS SO FRIGGAN COOL!

Seriously they've really come up to scratch with the animation (A career I'm considering myself) it was so cool! And WuYa is good looking as human 0o thank you to:

Court12

wazzup 

Elemental-Zero

babii-kitti

Kristina & Louren

kitty-krazy04

Butterfly in the Dark

Jadebell

LoneWolfPrincess

cartoonhottie200

Just say that Katie is going to get Clay in this one because she asked first! Also I want everyone to know that I'm thinking about taking down 'My Story' because I went way off my original plot with bringing in all other stuff… but I might re-write it in time also might be taking down 'Crazy for love' because… it's going no where!

This is gonna be more or less just introductions to the characters and what they are but the next chapter we will be seeing how this strange group of teens relationships with each other! Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

City of the Damned

Chapter three

Kimiko and Raimundo slowly and cautiously moved further on into the room. The other teens turned to look at them.

"Oh introductions!" Becky said smiling at the couple, "The girl with the brown curly hair is Katie!"

"Hi guys!" Katie smiled.

"The one beside her is Jill" Becky continued.

"Hey" Jill smiled.

"The blood sucker in the corner is Sarah" Becky smiled mischievously.

"Hey… don't worry I wont bite… unless you cross me that is!" Sarah smiled.

"The guy with the sword stuck in him is Ash"

"Hey" Ash said.

"And the girl trying to pull the sword out of Ash is Dannii" Becky said.

"Hello" Dannii said quietly Kimiko felt uneasy about her because she couldn't see her face past the hair hanging over her face she reminded Kimiko too much of Samara from the ring. **(A:N-** lol people tell me I look like her all the time

"Umm… so what ARE you guys?" Raimundo asked.

"Well I'm a witch" Jill smiled.

"Vampire" Sarah said simply.

"Vampire or day walker whatever you prefer" Ash said.

"Werewolf" Katie smiled, "Harmless werewolf" she added seeing their faces.

"What about you Dannii?" Kimiko asked. Dannii stared at her for a few seconds then without warning she disappeared in a puff of black smoke **(A:N- **Like Kurt in X-Men2

"I'm a demon" she heard a female voice behind her, Kimiko spun around to see her leaning against the door frame a long black devil tail and huge black bat wings had also appeared she turned and walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Raimundo asked.

"You'll have to forgive her" Sarah said, "She's… the more anti-sociable of the group" her violet eyes twinkled.

"I'll go talk to her" Becky said getting up, "Feel free to ask any questions" she smiled before leaving the room also.

"So what are you guys?" Jill asked looking at them.

"We are the mighty Xiaolin warriors we have been chosen to guard the ancient mystical objects called the Sheng Gong Wu and we must make sure that Jack Spicer and the evil Heylin witch WuYa do not beat us!" Omi declared jumping to his feet.

"Uh huh… so you guys do what?" Katie asked.

"We study at the temple… learin' how to use our elemental powers" Clay smiled up at her.

"Elemental powers?" Ash asked finally freeing the sword that had been embedded in his stomach.

"Yeah I'm the Xiaolin dragon of the wind!" Raimundo said.

"I'm the Xiaolin dragon of Earth" Clay told them.

"I'm the Xiaolin dragon of Water" Omi said proudly.

"And I'm the Xiaolin dragon of Fire" Kimiko gave them all a small smile.

"Which goes perfectly with her temper" Raimundo sniggered getting a jab in the ribs by Kimiko.

"Would you like us to show you to your rooms?" Katie asked.

"Yes please!" Clay said quickly.

"Wait Rooms?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah it's way to dangerous for you to go out there!" Sarah said, "You'll have to stay a few days c'mon Kimiko I'll show you where your sleeping, Ash you take Raimundo, Katie you take Clay and Jill you take Omi!" Sarah quickly instructed them all. The group split up to bunk up with their new roommates and to find out more about the new arrivals.

**Meanwhile in the castle.**

"She has arrived" a tall dark figure dressed in all black standing at a large window.

"How will we find her Master?" one of his many servants asked cowering near him.

"We wont" the figure replied with a sly smile, "She'll come to us"

(&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) **Well? Was that any good? Did you like it? Got any complaints? Got any compliments? I'll be grateful for them all!

Well don't forget to R&R

Cya love ya all xoxo

.:Dannii:.


	4. Randomness

**(A:N)** Hi guys! Excuse me but I' am about to vent (give off some steam) I' am sorry to tell you all this but I have lost interest in fan fiction, I love you guys to bits and all I just got really board with my stories. The only ones I have interest in are painful love, sibling rivalry, maybe together forever and of course this one! So please forgive me if I take all my others down, and please don't get mad at me but I actually want a career in writing and am trying to concentrate on my 'project'. I know I sound really selfish and mean but I can't help the way I feel! I'm not leaving you and all my stories are saved on my computer so that maybe one day I'll finish them… maybe! Thanks to:

**Kosmic** Thank you very much! I'm glad you like all the myth stuff to lol… oh nice teeth

**Ash:** Hun you can criticize me as much as you like! Glomp's you ah… that's easy! He decided to piss Dannii off! That's why she was helping him she felt a bit guilty wink, wink, nudge, nudge thank you for reviewing! Love you! Hug

**Butterfly in the Dark** well here's an update hun lol I hope this makes you feel better! No my schools not keeping me from the computer like I said I'm board with all my stories! Hope you understand!

**Court12** Sorry it took so long hun! I hope you enjoy this and the new character will be revealed soon!

**Hiddenspirit** Can't make any promises on 'MS' glad you're back!

**  
****half vamp** Opps sorry about that ; well you are this time! Lol thank you!

**LoneWolfPrincess** Don't worry Katie you get Clay in this one Jill and me have worked it out! Thank you for everything and do you know you were the VERY FIRST person EVER to review on of my fan fictions hugs thank you and please do update!

**Shelby:** Yeah sorry about that I have learning difficulties so I suck at spelling and grammar! I'm really happy you like it thank you!

**cartoonhottie200**Hey hun! Don't worry your man will be entering this very soon

This chapter is just some fun for the characters so you will feel sad if I kill people off or tortured them -

Anyways on with this chapter, please don't kick my head in- and love, peace and angel wings all!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

City of the Damned

Chapter four

Kimiko woke up not sure if it was day or night as you couldn't exactly tell living underground. No one else was in the room so she decided to do a bit of exploring. As she walked down a corridor she heard two voices, pressing her ear to the door she listened.

"Give me the remote!"

"Umm how about… no!" Kimiko pushed the door open a little and peeked into the room. She almost burst out laughing at the scene before her Ash was standing on the edge of the sofa waving the T.V. remote above his head and Dannii was standing below him trying to grab it.

"Ash… I'm warning you!" Dannii yelled.

"Why what are you gonna d- arghhhhh" he let out a scream as she tackled him onto the sofa. The two were squabbling over the remote until Dannii snatched it from Ash's hands and sat on him so he couldn't move.

"HA! Now you shall suffer!" she said before letting out a high-pitched laugh.

"Argh NOOOOOO!" he laughed pretending to be petrified as Dannii turned the channel to cartoons.

Kimiko stifled a laugh before heading further on down. She walked into the kitchen to find Katie and Clay kissing and hands wandering.

"Oh my… I umm… I… I'm blind I'm officially blind!" Kimiko yelled covering her eyes Katie screamed in surprise and blushed.

"Oh we… uhh we were just ummm…" Katie stammered.

"Cooking pancakes!" Clay said quickly.

"Yeah sure!" Kimiko said just as Becky, Sarah and Jill walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Jill asked.

"Nothing!"

"Mmm… sure!" Sarah smiled her long fangs gleaming, "So anyway were did the little dude Omi and Raimundo go?"

"I think they're fighting!" Becky said slightly amused, "I saw them sparring earlier it was unusually funny!" she smiled.

"Look out below!" called a voice before two bodies landed on top of the three girls, "Well I said look out!" Dannii laughed from her place in pile of entangled teenagers.

"DANNII! ASH! I'm so gonna kill you both!" Sarah yelled.

"Hey you can't kill me and please get your butt outta my face!" Ash yelled back.

"I think I just swallowed my tonsils!" Becky's muffled voice came from near the bottom of the pile.

"I think you're sitting on my head!" Jill retorted.

"Uh… hold on a seconded!" there was a silent pause then suddenly everyone was thrown into the air by an odd black smoke, as quick as it came it vanished.

"What in tarnation?" Clay asked shocked.

"Don't ask! Long complicated story and I'll get my butt kicked if I do tell you!" Katie warned him.

"Ow… Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ash yelled.

"I got your shirt!" Dannii teased running out the door.

"HA! It wont be hard to catch you without any shoes on!" Ash yelled holding up Dannii's shoes, "Master thief" he told the others with a little bow before chasing after the very hyperactive demon child.

"Okay am I missing something here?" Kimiko asked, "What's up with those two?"

"Umm to cut a long story short… Ash saved her, she owed him, they're best of friends and their both mentally unstable!" Sarah said dusting herself off.

"Who wants PIZZA?" Becky yelled happily.

"Okay we're all mentally unstable" Sarah grinned, "as long as there's no garlic I'm in!" Sarah ran over to help.

A few minutes later and the gang had settled down on the sofa pizza, popcorn, sweets, chocolate, lots of fizzy drinks and a range of videos in front of them.

"Were do you guys get all this stuff?" Raimundo asked with his arm around Kimiko.

"We buy it duh! I do most of the shopping as I have to stock up on supplies for my potions" Jill said.

"E**-**aye**-**e**-**aye**-**oh!" Becky sang smiling, everyone looked at her, "what?"

"Lets watch the movie I wanna see something with vampires in it" Sarah said smiling wickedly.

"You creep me out sometimes" Raimundo told her.

"Ah think I'll skip the movie," Clay said stretching and getting up.

"Um me too I need to catch up on my beauty sleep!" the two walked out together quickly.

"Okay then-" Kimiko snuggled closer to Raimundo.

"I need air!" Jill said simply walking out.

"Who wants to watch sponge bob?" Becky yelled over excitedly.

"Oh brother" Sarah said sliding down in her chair.

Jill got a few things together quickly hot tears burning her eyes and treating to spill out at any moment. She walked as fast as she could to the trap door _'it's not like they'll miss me' _she thought miserably. _It isn't fair! I fall in love and he kisses my best friend! _Jill walked out into the lifeless city and the tears finally came howling at the moon she dropped to her knees and sobbed. She buried her face in her hands and cried then suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A girl's high-pitched scream of terror rang out throughout the city… for no one to hear!

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** that's all folks! Tune in next time to see if Jill gets torn to pieces by monsters, see if Ash gets his shirt back, see if everyone else has to injure sponge bob and see if Katie and Clay have snogged the faces off each other! -

Cya love ya xoxo

.:Dannii:.


	5. She has visions?

**(A:N)** Dia duit cách **(Hello everyone)** tá dóchas or súil or dúil agam tú mao fíneáil **(I hope you're all fine) **Yeah trying out some of my 'native language' I was always crap at Irish in school but I think most of this is right because I got some help lolz! Any way I'm writing as you can see… don't give me grief over my other stories please or you may not get any more updates y'know I DO actually have a life outside fan fiction! Any ways thanks to everyone who's put me on their favourite or alert list or whoever reviews my stories - I love you guys!

So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

Claímh Solais- sword of light

Claímh dorchadas- sword of darkness

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

City of the Damned

Chapter Five

Jill's eyes were wide with horror she was screaming so loud she couldn't hear herself think.

"SILENCE" a loud, angry, cold voice bellowed and a huge hand came into contact with Jill knocking her over onto her side. **((A:N- sorry Jill! This is just to make it interesting)) **Jill closed her eyes tight a sharp pain shot through her right cheek as she felt a warm liquid ooze from the cut left from the man. She felt a pair of hands grab her by the throat and lift her right into the air leaving her feet dangling.

"Where are they?" the man spat at her. Jill opened her eyes gasping for breath she looked at her captor fear washed over her as she realised… this was no man. Emotionless blood red eyes stared at her, the long brown Maine like hair fell down his back, a huge pair of horns twisted towards the night sky, long talons digging into the skin on her neck, broad shoulders, huge bat like wings and a long demon tail. She noticed a mark on his right arm almost like a tattoo of what she could see it looked like a small heart with bat like wings, a demon tail and odd marks around the top.

"I don't know who you mean," Jill spluttered.

"The ones you live with" he snarled obviously losing patience.

"Like I'd tell you!" and with that the demon raised one of his hands about to attack when he was thrown into a near by wall, Jill dropped to the floor gasping as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen she could hear a commotion going on behind her bodies were being thrown about and she could hear growls which after a while everything became silent.

"Are you all right my dear?" a voice spoke above her. Jill gazed up at the handsome man before her.

"I think so" she spoke quietly taking his out stretched hand, "Thank you for saving me! Who are you?" she asked.

-------------------

"Something's wrong" Sarah spoke softly her violet eyes changing to gold as a dreamy look crossed her face.

"Sarah?" Kimiko asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"She's having a vision," Becky told her kneeling in front of Sarah, "What do you see?"

"A girl she's got brown hair it's Jill… she's been attacked by demons… but there's a man with black hair, he saved her he's bringing her here!" Sarah's eyes became wide and her head fell limply onto her chest. She shook her head and looked up at them her eyes back to their original violet, "What happened?"

------------------

"What?" Katie asked staring at Sarah, "But how did she get out? She knows not to leave without someone else! Why would she do that?"

"Maybe she was upset?" Raimundo suggested everyone looked at him, "What? That's what Kimiko does when she's upset!"

"You know when I'm upset?" Kimiko asked in disbelief.

"Sure I do!" he pulled her into a hug, "You're my everything so I need to know when that temper of yours flares up!" he grinned at her and received a smack in the stomach for his comment.

"We need to get everyone together and we need to go to the surface" Becky spoke up.

"What? What about the new guys? They don't know what we're fighting!" Sarah protested.

"We'll it's either that or we wait for them to come get us!" Becky said.

"I vote we fight" everyone turned around to see Ash pulling on a shirt.

"Where did you come from? And where's the demon kid?" Clay asked him.

"None of your business and she's above you" Clay looked up and came face to face with Dannii who was hanging from ceiling eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh… err… howdy ma'am" Clay blushed.

"Howdy cowboy" she replied dropping from the ceiling and landing on her feet she turned to the others, "So we going to kick butt or just stand here?" she grinned.

"Lets go get geared up!"

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** I didn't want to end it there but I have no choice I have to go out now in a few minutes so bleh! I hope you liked this chapter the next one will be better and will have lots of fighting in it **(Watches my muses fight each other) **that's all they do now! Well let's hope I get some inspiration soon eh?

Cya love ya all xoxoxox

.:Dannii:.


End file.
